Po to są przyjaciele/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do czternastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Po to są przyjaciele. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} scena przedstawia [[Biały Dom (Sonic X)|Biały Dom], a następnie gazetę przedstawiającą zniszczoną bazę Eggmana.] Jerome Wise: Baza Eggmana została zniszczona, panie Prezydencie... Zwycięstwo w następnych wyborach ma pan jak w banku. nie był jednak zachwycony. Prezydent: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. to Wise myślał, że się przesłyszał. Prezydent: W walce z Eggmanem, bohaterem był Sonic. na pierwszej stronie jednej z gazet było zdjęcie Sonica. Jerome Wise: Co? Sonic? na wszystkich gazetach było widać zdjęcie bohaterskiego jeża, co doprowadza Jerome’a Wise’a do szału. Jerome Wise: Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Wise rozrzuca gazety i włącza telewizor, gdzie też było widać wizerunek samego Sonica. Jerome Wise: Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Sonic? Wszędzie jest o Sonicu! Sonic! jego widok Wise wpada w wielką panikę. Jerome Wise: W takim razie to Sonic zostanie wybrany na prezydenta. Prezydent: Nie bądź niedorzeczny. Wise zbliża się do biurka Prezydenta. Jerome Wise: Nie żartuję! Prezydent: Jerome, uspokój się. tym Wise chodzi obok biurka. Wise: To kłopotliwe... Dobra, mam pomysł! zdziwiony zamienia się w słuch. Jerome Wise: Panie Prezydencie, urządzi pan "Imprezę Charytatywną z Okazji Zniszczenia Bazy Eggmana". Eggman: Imprezę Charytatywną z Okazji Zniszczenia Bazy Eggmana? Jerome Wise: Zaprosimy na nią Sonica. Tak, aby mógł uścisnąć panu dłoń, panie Prezydencie. scenie (wg wyobraźni Wise’a) widać Prezydenta i Sonica uściskających sobie ręce, a obok nich robiący im zdjęcia fotoreporterzy; a na drugi dzień zdjęcie z Soniciem i Prezydentem jest w gazecie. Jerome Wise: A na drugi dzień, w telewizji i gazetach będzie o was pełno artykułów. wyobraźni Wise’a wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta oglądają to wydarzenie w telewizji. Jerome Wise: Wzrośnie pańska popularność i na pewno zostanie pan wybrany w następnych wyborach. Zaraz wyślę mu zaproszenie na tę całą imprezę. Hej... tych słowach Wise wybiega z gabinetu Prezydenta, który z markotną miną opuszcza głowę. tytułowa scena przedstawia [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|willę Thorndyke’ów].] Sonic: Wychodzę na chwilę. z wyjścia, lecz [[Christopher Thorndyke|Chris] wychodzi, by go przywołać na chwilę.] Chris: Sonic, przyszedł do ciebie list. Sonic tego nie usłyszał, bo przeskoczył przez bramę. W takim razie Chris musiał zajrzeć za Sonica do listu, który był skierowany do niego. Chris: Co? Prezydent? wręcza swojemu dziadkowi list dla Sonica do przeczytania. Chuck: Impreza Charytatywna z Okazji Zniszczenia Bazy Eggmana. Zaproszenie? Chris: Zaproszenie jest dla Sonica, ale my też możemy pójść. Chuck: Dobra! Uszyjemy nowe smokingi i suknie i wszyscy pójdziemy! cieszą na tę myśl. Amy: Na pewno będą tam ekstrawaganckie dania. dania, o których wyobrażała sobie Amy, wyglądały faktycznie smakowicie: pieczyste, ryby, dania z owoców morza, napoje i desery. Na samą myśl zaczęła u Amy cieknąć ślinka, a [[Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)|Tails] patrzy na to z zakłopotaniem.] Tails: Amy... drzwi otwiera Sonic. Sonic: Wróciłem. Chris: Sonic! biegnie do Sonica, by mu coś przekazać. Chris: To niesamowite. Dostałeś zaproszenie na imprezę od samego Prezydenta. Sonic: Imprezka? to pytanie Chris kiwa głową. Chris: Wszyscy idziemy. Ty też, prawda? Sonic: Kiedy się odbędzie? Chris: Za dwa dni. Sonic macha na tą nowinę ręką. Sonic: Pasuję. tą odpowiedź Chris jest w szoku. Chris: Co? Dlaczego? Sonic: Obiecałem coś Helen. Chris: Helen? Masz na myśli tą Helen? Sonic: Tak. Twoją koleżankę, Chris. Chris: Co masz na myśli? Sonic: Pewnego razu na nią wpadłem. scena przedstawia część wspomnień Sonica, na której widać polanę, przez którą przebiega niebieski jeż. Chwilę później zatrzymuje się i zauważa Helen, która utknęła w głębokim piasku i nie mogła stamtąd wyjechać wózkiem. Biegnie, by jej pomóc. Sonic: Zostaw to mi! krótkiej chwili udaje mu się uwolnić niepełnosprawną dziewczynkę od głębokiego piasku. Helen: Dzięki. (Dziwi się na widok Sonica.) Ty jesteś Sonic, prawda? Sonic: Znasz mnie? Helen: Jestem... Sonic: Wiem. Koleżanka Chrisa. Helen: Helen. Sonic: Tak myślałem. chwilę Sonic i Helen oglądają jakąś wyspę; wcześniej widać było też dwa łabędzie. Helen: Przyszłam tu popatrzeć na tę wyspę. Zawsze tu przychodzę, by to robić. Sonic: Tę wyspę? Helen: Tatuś mi kiedyś powiedział, że rośnie na niej wiele pięknych, białych kwiatów. Powiedział też, że kiedyś mnie na nią zabierze. (Smutno opuszcza głowę.) Niestety jest zbyt zajęty. Sonic: Dorośli chyba lubią być zajęci. Helen: Jednak tatuś jest zajęty przeze mnie. Bo ja... musiała powiedzieć do końca: miała straszny wypadek i od tego czasu porusza się na wózku. Sonic: Chciałabyś zwiedzić tę wyspę? Helen: Tak, ale... Sonic: Mam cię na nią zabrać? Helen: Co? złączyli ze sobą oba palce na znak złożenia obietnicy, a jezioro wyglądało jak z kryształu. Sonic kończy tym swoją opowieść. Sonic: I tyle. Rany, muszę spadać. do Chucka, który czyta zaproszenie razem z Amy. Sonic: Chuck, gdzie jest łódka i kamizelki? Chuck: Sprawdź w magazynie. Sonic popędził w stronę magazynu, ku zdziwieniu Chrisa. W międzyczasie w Białym Domu odbyło się przyjęcie, na które był zaproszony Sonic. Jest tam mnóstwo zaproszonych gości. Wise cieszy się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Jerome Wise: Dobra, teraz tylko musi pan uścisnąć rękę Sonicowi. A ja upewnię się, że prasa zrobi dobre zdjęcia. Szofer: Już jest! Jerome Wise: Pojawił się? wjazdem do Białego Domu pojawia się elegancka czarna limuzyna, którą fotografują fotoreporterzy i filmują kamerzyści; także reporterzy byli tu obecni. Ku zaskoczeniu fotografów, z limuzyny wychodzi Amy w pięknej czerwonej sukni. Jako następni wychodzą: Tails, Chuck, Chris oraz [[Cream (Sonic X)|Cream] i Cheese. Wise przeciska się przez fotografów, by zobaczyć się z Soniciem; nie wiedział, że Sonica nie ma razem z jego przyjaciółmi.] Jerome Wise: Czekaliśmy na ciebie! zrzedła mu mina, gdyż zobaczył tylko Chrisa i Chucka oraz przyjaciół Sonica. Jerome Wise: A gdzie Sonic? Chuck: Niestety nie dał rady. to Jerome Wise krzyczy z przerażenia. Chuck: Tędy! chwili Chuck, Chris, Amy, Tails, Cream i Cheese pędzą w stronę Białego Domu, omijając zszokowanego Jerome’a Wise’a. zawiedzeni tym kamerzyści i fotografowie idą w stronę wyjścia. Kamerzysta: Jaki to ma sens, skoro Sonic się nie pojawi? Wracam do domu. Fotograf: Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, wiesz? ich wyjściem Jerome Wise biegnie, by zatrzymać fotoreporterów i ich udobruchać. Jerome Wise: Proszę, zaczekajcie! Obiecuję, że sprowadzę tu Sonica. Proszę, wejdźcie do środka, zjedzcie coś i poczekajcie. się do ochroniarzy. Jerome Wise: Hej, wy! Jedźcie do domu Sonica i przyprowadźcie go tu! Agenci: Tak jest! scena przedstawia willę Thorndyke’ów, gdzie widać chwilę później [[Ella|Ellę] sprzątającą przedpokój. Do pokoju bez zapukania wchodzą agenci.] Ochroniarz #1: Jesteśmy z rządu. Chcielibyśmy się zobaczyć z Soniciem. Ella: Nawet nie zapukaliście i oczekujecie, że go wam tu przyprowadzę? Uważacie się za ważniaków. Szkoda tylko, że go tu nie ma. Ella: Radzimy niczego nie ukrywać. Ella: Nie mam powodu, by robić coś takiego. Zresztą przeszkadzacie mi, odejdźcie. (Wygania ochroniarzy rękami.) Ochroniarz #1: Jak pani śmie! Zignorujcie ją i poszukajcie Sonica! Ella: Tanaka! później jak na zawołanie przychodzi pan Tanaka. Ochroniarz #1: Chcesz nam przeszkodzić? Pan Tanaka: Przeszkodzić? Po prostu pozbywam się intruzów. ochroniarzy, którzy po wyrzuceniu ich z willi uciekają w popłochu do Białego Domu. Pan Tanaka: Wybaczcie. przyjaciele Sonica zaczęli jeść, Wise rozmawiał z ochroniarzami przez telefon. Jerome Wise: Co? Nie ma go w domu? tą rozmowę przypadkowo podsłuchuje Prezydent. Prezydent: Chyba twoje plany wzięły w łeb. Jerome Wise (do Prezydenta): Mylisz się! Dopilnuję, by wszystko poszło po mojej myśli! (do telefonu) Połączyć mnie z armią! Panie Ministrze, pilna sprawa! Potrzebne nam wsparcie! Jak brakuje wam ludzi, to poproście o pomoc Departament Wywiadu i Urząd ds. Nauki i Technologii! Schwytajcie Sonica! Macie go złapać za wszelką cenę! rozkaz Wise’a wszystkie samoloty i statki ruszają na poszukiwania Sonica. Także satelity próbują zlokalizować Sonica. Pracownik #1: System sprawny. Mamy podgląd. Zaczynamy poszukiwania. Kapitan stacji: Naszym celem jest Sonic. Porusza się jakieś 700 mil na godzinę, bądźcie więc czujni. satelita próbuje go zlokalizować we wszystkich zakamarkach miasta; dopiero w jednym z nich udaje się potwierdzić położenie Sonica (pędził za szybko). Pracownik #1: Mamy potwierdzenie. Kapitan stacji: Gdzie? Pracownik #1: W rejonie S-13. Jest w rejonie S-13. Pilot samolotu: Przyjąłem. zmierza w wybranym kierunku, by schwytać Sonica. Pilot: Zmierza na północ z prędkością 400 mil na godzinę. Kapitan: Nie ważcie mi się go zgubić! Pilot: Zgubiliśmy go. te słowa kapitan denerwuje się na pilota. Kapitan stacji: Macie mi go znaleźć, kretyni! tej chwili, gdy samoloty oddalają się nieco dalej od jeziora, na to miejsce przybywają właśnie Helen i Sonic. Sonic: Ale są głośne. Zaczekaj. Pójdę po łódkę. w Białym Domu znudzeni czekaniem na Sonica fotoreporterzy siedzą na stole bankietowym i po ich minach widać, że wolą iść do domu. Fotograf #1: Sonic nie przyjdzie. Fotograf #2: Wracajmy do domu. fotografów podchodzi Jerome Wise, niosący im tacę z kieliszkami napełnionymi szampanem. Jerome Wise: Może szampana? (do obsługi) Hej, podajcie kolejne przystawki! (do siebie) Czemu armia się tak guzdra? niczego nieświadomy Sonic przybiegł do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów po łódź; tam zlokalizowali go agenci w swoim rządowym pojeździe. Grafik rządowy #1: Mamy sygnał. z informatyków zauważa dwie postacie oznaczone w kolorze pomarańczowym: Sonica i Ellę (obaj są przedstawieni w kolorach, które pokazują zawartość ciepła w ich organizmach). Grafik rządowy #2: To Sonic! Znaleźliśmy go. Jest w rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. leci w stronę rezydencji Thorndyke’ów; tam pilot helikoptera widzi Sonica, trzymającego łódkę. Pilot: Tam jest! Użyć gazu łzawiącego. Towarzysz: Przyjąłem. w stronę Sonica działo z gazem łzawiącym; lecz Sonic to przewidział i skoczył na pocisk, a następnie kopnął go w stronę helikoptera, gdzie wybuchł. Natomiast Sonicowi udało się uciec, a informatycy na ten widok byli załamani porażką. Grafik rządowy #2: Nie udało się. Sonic znów zmierza na północ. przez szosę, Sonic zauważa, że za nim pędzi policja i helikoptery wojskowe. Sonic: Co się dzieje? się przy zakręcie i zeskakuje na trawę. Policjant: Nie możemy się z nim równać. odjeżdżają, ale helikoptery nadal lecą za śladem Sonica. Kapitan stacji: Sonic zbiegł z drogi? Gdzie? W stronę jeziora? jeziorze stała Helen, która czekała na Sonica; on zaś przybiegł w samą porę. Sonic: Przepraszam, że kazałem ci czekać. Ruszajmy. Białym Domu nadal trwa niemiła atmosfera związana z czekaniem na Sonica. Fotoreporterzy są już całkiem zniecierpliwieni. Fotoreporter #1: A gdzie Sonic? Fotoreporter #2: Ile jeszcze każesz nam czekać? Jerome Wise: Proszę się uspokoić. Otworzyliśmy Chateau Latour z 1969. Chociaż jeden kieliszeczek? każdemu gościowi kieliszek wina dla poprawy nastroju. Jerome Wise: Proszę. Korzystajcie. Jeszcze jeden. pot z czoła po tym zajęciu. Tymczasem Sonic i Helen płyną łódką w stronę wyspy. Sonic: Robi się późno. Helen: Ależ jestem podekscytowana. Ciekawe, jakie kwiaty tam rosną. W sumie powinnam się tam wybrać z tatusiem... Na pewno ciężko teraz pracuje. kolejnej scenie widać sklep spożywczy, w którym pracuje ojciec Helen. Szef sklepu: Douglas, co do twojej zmiany w tym tygodniu... Mam zatrudnić kogoś, kto ci pomoże? To, w jakim kierunku to idzie... Douglas: W porządku. Popracuję też na nocnej zmianie. Szef sklepu: Rozumiem. Dzięki. Douglas: Potrzebuję tej pracy. ponownie pokazuje smutną Helen, płynącą razem z Soniciem w stronę wyspy, którą chciała zobaczyć. Sonic: Już prawie jesteśmy. dobry nastrój szybko pryska z powodu pojawienia się agentów rządowych, którzy mieli dostarczyć Sonica do Białego Domu. Sonic: Znowu oni. Helen: Co to? helikoptery zaczynają się zbliżać do łódki, na której są Sonic i Helen. Sonic: Nie zbliżajcie się! z kartami postaci z helikopterów zaczepia liną w stronę łódki, której robi dziurę, po czym ciągnie ich na brzeg. Pilot: Przeciągnij ich do brzegu. zaczyna denerwować obecność agentów rządowych i helikopterów. Sonic: Cholipka! Boisz się? Helen: Nie. Sonic: Dobrze! linę z hakiem z łódki i przyczepia ją do rączki wózka Helen. Sonic: Trzymaj się mocno. łódkę, Sonic buja mocno wózek w stronę wyspy, co mu się prawie udaje; lecz wózek zaczyna powoli opadać na dół. Sonic: Prawie się udało. Sonic i Helen spadają w stronę wody, lecz Sonic w ostatniej chwili ratuje Helen przed wpadnięciem do wody, przyspieszając na górę. Sonic: Wystraszyłem cię? że Helen po tej przygodzie zaczęła płakać, ale okazało się, że dziewczynka śmiała się z tej przygody, co go zdziwiło. Helen: Ale odjazd! To takie fajne! W życiu nie byłam tak podekscytowana! To moja pierwsza przygoda! mruga do niej okiem, ale po chwili znów zauważa zbliżające się do nich helikoptery rządowe. Sonic: Faktycznie zmienia się to w przygodę. Helen, chciałabyś więcej? Helen: Jasne! Sonic: W porządalu! tych słowach Sonic wbiegł razem z Helen do lasu, lecz tam zlokalizował ich pilot helikoptera. Pilot: Cel wbiegł do lasu. Kapitan stacji: Doskonale. Są jak szczury w klatce. Wysłać oddziały specjalne. Pilot: Przyjąłem. znudzeni czekaniem na Sonica fotoreporterzy byli pijani i chcieli jeszczej jeden kieliszek. Fotoreporter #2: Hej, mam pusty. Jerome Wise: Proszę, dolewka. Chris w towarzystwie Chucka, Cream, Cheese’a, Amy i Tailsa zajadali się frykasami, lecz chłopiec martwił się o Sonica. Chris: Ciekawe, co u Sonica. się noc, więc helikopter ląduje, by wysłać agentów na latających pojazdach, by odnaleźli uciekinierów. Tymczasem Helen i Sonic ukryli się gdzieś w lesie. Helen: Moi rodzice ciężko pracują, dlatego mam wszystko, co potrzebne. Kupują mi, co chcę. Zabierają mnie do najlepszych lekarzy, nawet ten wózek był bardzo drogi. Ale tak naprawdę to nie potrzebuję tego wszystkiego. Wolałabym, by spędzali ten czas ze mną. Mimo to dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam! Po raz pierwszy byłam tak podekscytowana! słyszy coś podejrzanego: to agenci ruszali ich śladem. Sonic: To chyba jeszcze nie koniec naszej przygody. agenci podążali za nimi przy użyciu świateł. Helen: Za nami mamy kilku nieprzyjaciół. Sonic: Lecimy. Helen: Dobrze. wystartował, a agenci ruszyli za nim. Agent #1: Dostrzegliśmy Sonica! Rozpoczynamy pościg! Helen: Zbliżają się. Sonic: Patrz. Pokażę ci, czym jest prawdziwa przygoda! omija drzewa; tylko dwóm pierwszym agentom nie powiodło się ominięcie tej przeszkody; Sonic patrzy na tył, by upewnić się, czy nikt ich nie goni. Sonic: Ale łatwizna. Helen: Sonic, przed nami! nimi przeszkodą była wielka skała, przed którą Sonic się zatrzymał. Było jednak za wysoko, by tam wbiec, a agenci są za nimi tuż, tuż. Helen: Zaraz tu będą. powoli odsuwa się do tyłu. Helen: Już tu są. Sonic: To żaden problem! wbiegł na klif. Lecz agenci nie mogli tam wbiec i zderzyli się z klifem. Sonic i Helen oglądają to z ukrycia. Agent #2: Wbiegł na klif? To niesprawiedliwe... ten widok Helen i Sonic śmieją się. Nagle zauważają coś bardzo interesującego: białe kwiaty, o których opowiedziała Sonicowi Helen. Helem: To te małe kwiaty, o których opowiadał mi tata. chwilę widać latające na wietrze płatki kwiatów. Sonic: Mam ci kilka zerwać? się, by zerwać jej kwiaty. Helen: Nie! Niech zostaną, gdzie są. Chciałabym pokazać je kiedyś rodzicom. Sonic: Rozumiem. Do tego czasu to będzie nasz sekret. chwilę patrzą na kwiaty. Ale dobry nastrój znowu pryska, gdyż agenci rzucają w ich stronę liny z hakami, które przyczepiają się do klifu, po czym agenci wspinają się po klifie. Sonic: Ale uparciuchy. Helen: Jeśli tu przyjdą, to je rozdepczą. Sonic: Zostaw to mi. wspinają się po klifie. Sonic: Hej! się, że Sonic i Helen jakimś trafem znaleźli się na innym klifie. Sonic: Tutaj! Agent #3: Tam! znowu przyspiesza, a agenci lecą za nimi. Sonic: W mig się ich pozbędę. droga się kończyła przy oceanie, na co Sonic ostro hamuje. Sonic: To ocean. odwraca się do tyłu, gdzie widzi agentów uzbrojonych w działa. Helen: Sonic! za nimi pojawia się inny helikopter. Agent #1: Nie stawiaj oporu i chodź z nami do biura Prezydenta. Nie będziemy brutalni. Sonic: Wciąż mam coś do załatwienia. Agent #1: W takim razie nie mamy wyboru. agenci jak i pilot helikoptera strzelają do niego linami z hakiem, ale Sonic omija je, przez co liny splatają się ze sobą. Skorzystając z okazji, Sonic bierze Helen za ręce i biegnie do helikoptera, gdzie wyrzuca jego pilota w stronę oceanu. Helen: Wiesz, jak się lata helikopterem? Sonic: Zazwyczaj to Tails zajmuje się takimi rzeczami. przypadkowy guzik. Sonic: To ten? naciśnięciu przycisku liny się odcinają, a agenci upadają na ziemię. Sonic: Niczego nie zostawiamy. przycisk na dźwigni, po naciśnięciu której lina z hakiem przymocowuje się do wózka inwalidzkiego Helen, którego Sonic bierze ze sobą, po czym cała dwójka odlatuje z wyspy. Helen jeszcze raz patrzy na kwiaty znajdujące się na wyspie. Helen: Sonic, spójrz! Sonic i Helen po przygodzie na wyspie znaleźli się w mieście. Helen: Koniec przygody. Sonic: Też tak myślę. Dobrze się bawiłaś? Helen: Tak, bardzo! Sonic: Robi się późno. Zabiorę cię do domu. Helen: Nie miałeś się spotkać z prezydentem? Sonic: Zapomnij o tym. Helen: Źle się będę z tym czuła, jeżeli przeze mnie musi czekać. Chciałabym, byś się z nim zobaczył, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Sonic: Jak sobie życzysz. w Białym Domu Jerome Wise dostaje od agentów telefon, z którego wynika, że nie udało im się złapać Sonica. Jerome Wise: Co? Pozwoliliście mu uciec? Idioci! Gdzie jest teraz? słyszy dźwięk helikoptera. Jerome Wise: Co to? wejściu do Białego Domu stali Sonic i Helen. Chuck, Chris, Amy, Tails, Cream i Cheese: Sonic! Jerome Wise: Sonic, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Panie Prezydencie! Panie Prezydencie! Sonica podchodzi prezydent zaszczycony obecnością nowego gościa. Prezydent: Witaj, Sonic. Prezydent jak i Sonic podają sobie ręce. Jerome Wise: Tak! To ta chwila! (Rozgląda się dookoła) Kamery! Kamery! Dziennikarze! Dziennikarze! Co się stało z prasą? wszyscy fotoreporterzy byli tak pijani i znudzeni czekaniem na Sonica, że zasnęli. Na ten widok Jerome Wise natychmiast zemdlał ze strachu. Pozostali zauważywszy to, przez chwilę patrzyli nieruchomo, a [ptem roześmiali się z tej sytuacji. scena przedstawia dom, w którym mieszka Helen; próbuje swoim rodzicom opowiedzieć im swoją wielką przygodę. Helen: Potem próbowali nas złapać, strzelając liną z hakiem z helikoptera! Najpierw nadeszli z lewej, o tak. Próbowaliśmy skręcić w prawo, ale znajdowaliśmy się na łodzi. Byliśmy za wolni i nas trafili! Nie panikowaliśmy. Szybko wyjęliśmy hak, podciągnęliśmy się i użyliśmy działań wroga na korzyść... (Podaje mamie talerz) Mamo, dokładkę! Mama Helen: Już, już. Ale masz dzisiaj apetyt. do kuchni. Helen: A potem... Douglas (tata Helen): Czekaj! Też wezmę dokładkę. Musimy się dobrze przygotować, by wysłuchać twojej historii. Helen: Wracaj szybko, tatusiu. Zaraz będzie najlepsze! Prawdziwa przygoda zaczęła się po zeskoczeniu z klifu. po wejściu do kuchni śmieje się z opowieści córki. Tata Helen: Tak, tak. Na jej opowieść będą potrzebne ze dwie butelki wina. z szafy dwie butelki wina, lecz zauważa, że jego żona nie odzywa się. Tata Helen: Coś się stało? się, że mama Helen była bardzo wzruszona opowieścią córki. Mama Helen: Poprosiła o dokładkę. Jest dziś taka żywiołowa. Tata Helen: Mamusia... Mama Helen: Ciągle trzymaliśmy ją w domu, bo baliśmy się, że na zewnątrz jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. wzruszenia zaczyna płakać. Tata Helen obejmuje swoją małżonkę, by dodać jej otuchy. Tata Helen: Przemyślę mój grafik. A nawet go zmienię. Zapomniałem, że jest miejsce, w które chciałbym ją zabrać. Mama Helen: Tatusiu... Helen: Mamo, tato, co tak długo? Tata Helen: Zaraz będziemy. Mama Helen: Chwileczkę. Mój gulasz jest niepowtarzalny, potrzebuje trochę czasu. do salonu, gdzie czeka na nich zniecierpliwiona córka. Helen: Historia dopiero się zaczyna. Wiecie, czego wrogowie użyli po helikopterach? Latających motorów! Takich jak w filmach! Tych, co latają nad ziemią. I poznałam Prezydenta. Mama Helen: Nie spiesz się tak. Zwolnij. Tata Helen: Przypomnij mi, co było po tym, jak wciągnął was ten helikopter. Helen: Nie wiem już, od czego zacząć! wszystkiemu przyglądał się Sonic, który był dumny z przeżycia takiej fascynującej przygody z nową przyjaciółką. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X